Sorry Risa
by Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom
Summary: Dark and Daisuke become separated when a spell is placed on them. Riku and Dark make a deal, a deal to get Risa jealous, a deal to get revenge. But Riku will soon learn that nothing is free.DarkRiku
1. The Torque

**TombMistress: HI you guys! It's me again! With my second fic! Only this is a DNA fic! **

**Dark: Well, hurry up with the story already! I'm really getting tired of waiting, you know, I do have a job. **

**TombMistress: O.K. fine you win, but you owe me be big time! I went with the pairing that you wanted! **

**Dark: That was mean…--U **

**Title: Sorry Risa**

Author: TombMistress 

**Chapter 1: _The Torque_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. **

**/blah/ Daisuke talking to Dark mentally.**

"**Blah," People talking regularly.**

Daisuke really didn't feel like going to school today. Everything had gone wrong the day before. First, he got to school late and then he completely had forgotten about the project that he had had to do with Risa. By the time the day was over he was completely exhausted and only wanted to sleep. But when he got home, his mother was already waiting for him with a costume in her hands.

"So Daisuke? Doesn't it feel good to finally have me out of you?" said a voice coming from his bedroom door. Yes, and it is who you think it is, it was none other than the Phantom Thief Dark.

Flashback Start

The night was fresh and the moon was at her full glory. Dark circled above the Azure Museum wondering why there was not even a police car parked outside of it. It was very strange indeed. Normally there would have been at least twenty-four cars.

"Oh well, I guess they **are** getting more stupid. I don't even see any reporters out there, not even any girls. Did they even get the letter?" wondered Dark as he was descending.

/Be careful Dark, there's something fishy about this…/ thought a sleepy Daisuke.

"Don't worry about it Dai, like I said they're just stupid, go back to sleep or something, you're wasting my time," replied Dark.

/Fine, but if you get caught, don't blame it on me/ thought Daisuke.

Dark just ignored what Daisuke had told him and landed on the roof. Stealthily he broke in through an unlocked window and looked at his surroundings. The ceiling was high and the walls were made of stone making it was extremely cold inside. So far there weren't any lasers, there wasn't even a guard on duty. The carpet was of a wine red color with beautiful gold Celtic knots embroidered onto it.

"They must've paid good money for that," mumbled Dark. He was now starting to get suspicious. It was way too quiet and the fact that there was no activity inside gave him even more reason to be suspicious. As he approached the infamous Torque that was said to bind people's souls together, he heard a rustling sound near him.

"Show yourself…witch," growled Dark as he quickly put himself into a defensive position.

"How smart of you to sense what I was…and I thought you were just a wannabe thief," said an elderly woman who came out of the shadows, "you know, it is wrong for you to steal things. But this item, I don't really care about it, you can have it if you want."

There was a snapping noise and a crack. The lock and case that protected the Torque was gone. "You're age must be getting to you lady!" yelled Dark as he easily jumped and grabbed the Torque. As he was about to jump out of a window to make his escape, he felt himself unable to move. It was as if he was frozen in time.

/I told you to be careful Dark! Why didn't you listen to me/ Daisuke mentally screamed at Dark.

"So you are the famous Phantom Thief Dark who's identity is unknown. I am Minerva. Well, enough with the introductions. Let's see who you really are!" yelled Minerva, as she started an incantation.

Dark didn't know what to do, if she found out that Daisuke was Dark, then they would both be in deep shit. And if they were captured, then who would steal the unsafe pieces of artwork? Dark was getting frantic and tried to fight against the seal that was put on him. He would get out of this one, he just had to. The whole Niwa family was counting on him.

There was a terrible crash, and soon, Dark's vision was rendered useless as thick smoke covered the whole area. The only good thing was that he was free. Somehow the seal on him was broken. The witch must have lost her concentration with the crash. It pure luck.

"I wasn't able to see you, but let's see how you get out of this one Dark!" screamed Minerva after the quickly fading figure of the Phantom Thief. She knew that that spell would give them a hard time. If only her concentration had not been broken, she would have seen who the Phantom Thief really was. Either way, she had come out victorious with what she had originally planned to do.

The police rushed into the building thinking that they would finally catch the Phantom Thief, due to the fact that they were so well hidden, but when one of their smoke bombs went crazy, they all knew that it was over. Their cover was now surely blown. When they went inside the room, which was supposed to be occupied by the now missing Torque, they saw something that they weren't expecting to see. Instead of seeing Dark, they spotted an elderly woman who dematerialized before their very eyes. They didn't know how to explain this strange phenomenon, but they just forgot about it, blaming it on lack of sleep and too much stress. None of them wanting to confess what they had seen to one another, they just kept quiet.

"That was a close one Daisuke! I wonder who that lady was; I've never seen her before. Evil old hag, almost giving me a heart attack, ha! Too bad her plan didn't work," said Dark.

/I'm not so sure Dark; you should keep an eye out for anything strange that happens. You did say she was a witch, and you did see that way she disappeared back there. She wasn't messing around/ thought Daisuke.

"I know Daisuke, but don't take it so seriously, she didn't finish what she wanted to do. Hey, we're here. Stop worrying about it!" grumbled Dark as he took out a picture of Riku. Dark soon felt that he was changing, but felt completely wrong! Instead of turning back into Daisuke, he was completely being separated! Daisuke didn't know what to do, as he saw that Dark was getting completely separated from him. This wasn't supposed to happen! It must have been Minerva; she had planned this all along so that when they were separated, she would be able to have them both!

Daisuke and Dark were now completely separated. As they stared at each other, they both thought the same thing, that they could now be able to spend time with the person that they liked…Riku. As they both headed downstairs to the living room, they pondered what they were going to say to Emiko and Grandpa. They heard the television on and a reporter saying that the Torque had been stolen.

Emiko saw Daisuke and ran to him, giving him a huge hug that nearly suffocated him. "Daisuke! You did it! You stole the Torque! I'm so proud of you," Emiko's smile turned into a frown as she felt that there was something wrong with her son, but she didn't know what.

"What about me?" asked Dark smugly. When everyone heard his voice, he had all the attention.

"What happened? Never throughout the Niwa family's history has something like this ever occurred," said Grandpa. He really didn't know what to do. How would Daisuke and Dark be joined again? Ah, or maybe he did know, but it was probably time that both Daisuke and Dark learned how it would be without having each other. He thought that they needed a break, so he kept the solution to the two young men's problem to himself.

Daisuke then explained about Minerva and how she had put a spell upon them, while Dark went around the house doing whatever he pleased. Dark knew that it would be great not to have Daisuke giving his opinion about everything that he did, and he knew that it would be the same for Daisuke. He could also be annoying at times, but his good looks made up for it, or so he thought. Dark walked to a nearby sofa and sat down to watch himself on the television. He had a lot of plans now that he had his own body.

The night had gone on with Grandpa and Emiko asking Daisuke questions, and Dark admiring himself on T.V.

Flashback End

Dark walked into Daisuke's room with a wide grin on his face. He walked towards Daisuke and sat at the foot of his bed. He would really enjoy having to pretend to be Daisuke's older brother who resembled the Phantom Thief by coincidence.

"Good morning, by the way. Your mom told me that I should walk you to school, and pick you up too. You know what? I'm gonna volunteer at your school too since your mom says that I should keep an eye on you with Satoshi there and all," said Dark as he gave Daisuke an evil smile.

"Are you sure she said that? I mean, I can take care of myself, you know that Dark" said Daisuke. He was completely bummed out. He didn't want Dark to be at is school. All Dark would do would be to make problems… and flirt with girls.

"Yup, she said that! I know that you can take care of yourself and all, but I just wanted to see some people. Anyway, there would also be a lot of girls to flirt with," replied Dark happily. He left Daisuke to do his stuff and waited downstairs for him.

"Mom! Why does Dark have to come with me to school? Why can't he just stay at home?" said Daisuke as he made his descent on the stairs.

"Dark would be able to help you if there was any trouble, and you know that. Besides, Dark doesn't really know what it's like to be in a school. And don't worry if people start staring; just say that he's your brother that had been away for the summer. Just say that he doesn't get out much," said Emiko, sounding serious.

Daisuke finished eating his breakfast and started to head out the door with Dark right behind him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Daisuke. It was true that maybe he did need a little help sometimes, and he was sure that with Dark around he would get a lot of attention too. Better yet, the attention could be completely off him and he would be able to talk a little more with Riku. He wondered what Risa would do when she saw Dark. As they were nearing the platform to the train, he finally noticed the looks that they were getting. Daisuke turned around and found out why. It was Dark. He was wearing an all-black outfit with some combat boots. To top it all off he had his purple hair. The people must have thought that he was a freak. Well, not the women, they were giving him flirty looks.

"Dark why did you have to wear that?" said Daisuke very frustrated.

"You mean this? But I always wear things like this, it's never bothered you before," said Dark who was faking a look of confusion. He knew very well that people were looking at him like a freak…well, only the jealous men. This was really entertaining him.

"Oh, I give up. Just don't embarrass me in front of Miss Harada," said Daisuke.

They got on the trolley and waited for it to stop where Risa usually got on. Only Risa wasn't there this time. The person who was waiting for the trolley was her twin sister, Riku. Daisuke knew that there would be trouble. Dark also liked Riku, and he wasn't the shy type either. The only thing left for him to do was hope that Riku wouldn't come their way. But, since everything that can go wrong does go wrong, Riku entered the trolley and headed right toward Daisuke.

That day Riku had decided to ride the trolley that day, and made her sister ride the bike since she owed her one. She saw Daisuke and went over to talk to him, not noticing the person who was standing right next to him.

"Good morning Daisuke," said Riku cheerfully. She was glad that she had come on the trolley.

"Hey Riku, good morning," replied Daisuke a little nervously. Riku wondered why he sounded nervous, he was usually not like this with her.

"Good morning Miss Riku," said Dark with a smug look on his face. There she was, Dark's crush, and he could finally be with her and flirt with her without changing back into Daisuke. This was really going to be fun for him.

"Huh?" Riku said as she looked up to where the voice had come from.

**TombMistress: HAHAHAHAHA! I know, I know, I'm evil, leaving you guys with a cliffie! But remember, the more you review, the faster that I'll put up the chapters! **

**Dark: So please, read and review! (If not for her story, then do it for me…how can anyone resist me? So can you please review?) **

**TombMistress: (Didn't hear the last part of what Dark said) Well, I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Hello, Miss Riku

**Hello, it's me, TombMistress, and I'm back with the second chapter on _Sorry Risa_! **

**TombMistress: I hope that you all enjoyed my first chapter, and please remember that this is my first ever D.N.A. fic! **

**Dark: Yeah, I think everyone can tell that this is your first one. **

**TombMistress: I did not ask your opinion. Now mind your own business, _I _am the author of this story. Well enough with the yapping, let's get started on the story! **

Title: Sorry Risa 

**Author: TombMistress**

**Chapter 2: _Hello, Miss Riku_**

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.

**/blah/ Dark talking mentally with Daisuke.**

"**Blah," people talking to each other. **

"Huh?" said Riku as she looked up to where the voice had come from. She recognized that voice, but it couldn't be him… Riku was almost hesitating to look up, and when she did get a look at the person, her face turned crimson. Daisuke saw what was going on and quickly explained to Riku that Dark was his older brother. Riku didn't really believe him, but she just kept quiet about that.

"Um, well, nice to meet you…Dark," said Riku with a nice smile. Her face was now just a little red, but she felt nervous, she still hadn't forgotten that night when the Phantom Thief had stolen her first kiss, and the resemblance between Daisuke's brother and the thief Dark was uncanny.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady such as you," said Dark, who started working his charm on her. To Riku's surprise, she felt someone touch her hand, and it was none other than Dark. He had gotten a hold of her hand and kissed it, like a proper gentleman, but this little action had Riku pull her hand away quickly, and once again, she turned crimson. She had to get out or else she would end up doing something stupid, like hitting Daisuke's brother or something.

She really didn't want to stay in the trolley, but she had to, it was the fastest way to get to school. Riku just headed over to the side and sat down without saying a word. Daisuke hadn't said anything about what had happened because he was now in a mental fight with Dark. He couldn't believe what his "brother" had just done.

/Dark! Why! Why did you do that/ screamed Daisuke mentally. He knew that Dark was a womanizer, but why did he have to be like that with Riku? Did Dark really have a crush on Riku? Or was he just doing this to aggravate him?

"Do what Daisuke? Oh, you mean kissing Miss Riku's hand? That was just a greeting; it **_is_** the polite thing to do, why? Are you jealous Daisuke?" Dark said with a fake smile on his face. Deep inside Dark was smirking, but he knew that if he showed his smirk, then he would be given away. He knew that Riku could hear what he was talking about, and so he was having a lot of fun answering Daisuke's question out loud.

Dark did have a crush on Riku, but he wasn't the shy type, so if he wanted to tell her that he liked her, he'd just say it straight out without a problem. There was only one thing that really puzzled him. The thing was, that almost every time Dark would try to hit on Riku, she would just shy away from him, unlike other girls who would go along with him. That was the reason that Dark really liked Riku, she was going to be really hard to get, she was going to be a real challenge.

So, since Dark is Dark, he went right over to where Riku was and sat down next to her. Riku had taken out a book and was reading when she heard the conversation that Daisuke and his brother were having. She was turning red again, and she hated it. She was tired of blushing like a stupid little girl, so instead she told herself to be mad. With that, her blush quickly went away. Riku had begun to turn the page in her book when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't mind since it was a public trolley, so she didn't even think about it.

"So? Are you in Daisuke's class?" asked a familiar voice right next to Riku. Riku now knew whom it was that had sat down next to her. She really wished that this boy had not looked like the Thief, because he gave her bad memories, which made her feel uneasy. Riku put a bookmark on her book and slowly closed it. Just because this guy made her feel weird didn't mean that she should be rude and act like a little girl.

"Yes, I am. What school do you go to?" asked Riku who feigned genuine curiosity. She would not let him have the upper hand in the conversation because she feared it might get out of hand and she would start blushing again.

Dark was taken by surprise by her quick answer and her even quicker question. "I'm on vacation right now, so I took the opportunity to come and visit my little brother as you can see," said Dark calmly. Riku had noticed that he had not answered her question, but she decided not to dig.

The arrival to Central Station, their destination, was announced and they all got off the trolley. Now the only thing left to do was to walk the rest of the way. Daisuke decided to walk alongside Riku and start a conversation. Dark was trailing on behind them and pondering the things that he would do at Azumano.

Dark decided to walk on the other side of Riku. They were nearing the school, only two more blocks to go. Riku started walking a little faster since she was going to be late to her morning practice. She was looking at her feet wondering if in fact Daisuke had been jealous when Dark had kissed her hand. She hadn't noticed that she was nearing the edge of the sidewalk. Suddenly, a man on a bicycle whizzed right in front of her pushing her back. Riku lost her balance and caught her foot in a tree root that had protruded from the ground.

The boys were a little ways back talking about how it was going to be pretty tough to not make anyone suspicious of Dark in school. They heard a scream and quickly looked up to see Riku falling to the ground. They ran over to her as fast as they could and bent over to help her off the ground.

"No, no, it's o.k. I can get up on my own, I just tripped, how stupid of me, he he he," said Riku as she tried to get up on her own. As she was picking herself up off the ground, she felt a sharp pain shoot out of her ankle and travel up her whole leg. Dark saw the hint of pain on her face as she tried to stand and realized what Riku had also noticed. She had sprained her ankle.

"Daisuke, go ahead and get to school, I'll help Miss Riku get there-" started Dark before he was interrupted by Daisuke.

"It's alright, **_I_** can get her to school, you don't have to bother," said Daisuke, who was suspicious of Dark's sudden caring mood.

"Daisuke, seriously, if you don't hurry you're going to be late," Daisuke was starting to complain when it was his turn to be cut off, "Daisuke, go now. As your older brother I command you to!"

Daisuke was completely surprised about Dark's outburst. He must have really cared. So he guessed that Dark wouldn't do anything too stupid if he really did care. With that, Daisuke left to school.

Daisuke wasn't the only one who was surprised about Dark's outburst. Riku didn't even know what to say. Did this guy who looked so much like the Phantom Thief actually care about her? Well, he was pretty good looking, she wouldn't mind if- no! What was she saying? This guy is a complete flirt! She couldn't like someone like him? Could she?

Riku yelped as she felt herself being carried off the ground on strong arms. She didn't know what to say or do or even think.

"What are you doing!" Riku finally yelled. She started squirming to try to get away from him.

"Getting you to school," said Dark with a serious look on his face.

"You know what I mean, you aren't that stupid," said Riku, who was now pouting.

"You know very well that you can't walk, so I have to get you there. By the way, don't get red when we walk into the school, cuz if you do, you'll make it obvious," said Dark who had a smirk on his face. He really couldn't believe his luck. He was actually carrying the girl that he liked, and he wasn't turning into Daisuke!

"Make what obvious?" asked Riku who was curious to know what she was supposed to be blushing about. As they neared the school gates, they started getting a lot of stares from students who were entering the school. This was exactly the reason Riku was supposed to be blushing. All of the stares were from her classmates and friends. The questions that Riku kept on hearing were being repeated by everyone, they were "Who's that hot guy?" and "Isn't that Riku Harada? Are they together?"

The inevitable happened, and Riku started blushing. This was way too much attention for her, she wasn't used to it because her "cuter" sister was always taking the spotlight, and she was happy like that. But now that they had all of the attention, Riku didn't know what else to do but look down. Dark was a complete different story; he actually loved the attention that he was getting.

Riku lifted her gaze for one moment and quickly knew that it was a big mistake. She had made eye contact with her sister Risa! Now what was she going to tell her? How was she going to explain why a gothic looking guy who was about three years older was carrying her? Especially to her sister who was always ranting on about having the perfect guy?

Dark went through the school doors and then noticed that he had no idea where the nurse's office was.

"Where from here?" said Dark as he looked down towards Riku. He could tell that she had been blushing; he knew that she wasn't the type that was big with getting a lot of attention.

"Go down the hall, when you get to the end make a right. The office is the second door to the left," said Riku quietly. Her voice was just above a whisper. It was pretty hard to hear her. Dark followed her directions to the office and sat her down on one of the little beds. The nurse came in and started taking a look at Riku's ankle after Dark told her what had happened. The nurse gave Riku an ice pack and bandaged up her ankle.

"That was a very nice thing of you to do young man, I bet your girlfriend is really thankful," said the nurse who blinked at Riku.

"Oh! Him? No, no, no, he's not my boyfriend, he's just an acquaintance," said Riku who was feeling extremely nervous.

"Is this true young man?" said the nurse who was giving Riku a look of disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is," said Dark who had a smirk spread across his face.

"Well young man, I hope that you don't plan on letting this lady go. She is a very good person and it's time that she should find a good-looking young man like you that would take care of her. This lady's sister is always stealing away the attention, it's her turn now," said the nurse who was talking seriously. During this conversation Riku had gone from being extremely nervous to turning crimson.

"Oh, I have no plans on letting her go, so don't worry," said Dark as he walked towards the door and exited the room, leaving a shocked Riku who couldn't even speak.

TombMistress: HAHAHAHAHA! I did it again! I really liked that last part. I don't even know how I thought about it. -- But anyways! Please review! Remember, I won't put up the next chapter if you don't. I hope you guys liked it.

**Dark: Maybe they don't like the story, but I know for a fact that they love me! I mean, who could resist me? **

**TombMistress: Riku can, and maybe I won't have you end up with her in this story! So you better act good. Hey, there aren't a lot of guy with girl fics here! It drives me crazy! I soooo prefer a Dark/Riku and stuff like that than any slash. Yuck! Tell me what you guys think about that too, please! **

**Dark: Well, I'll see you guys on chapter three of _Sorry Risa_!**


	3. Why Me?

Dark: Hello, ladies! I'm back again with the third chapt-(gets hit on the head with a rubber super hammer)

TombMistress: Who do you think you are? I'm the one writing the story. I'm back again with the third chapter my ass! I'm the one with the ideas.

You haven't even helped me! All you've done is drool over Riku!

**Dark: Nah, why would I wanna do that? **

**Riku: Hey, what are you guys doing? **

**Dark: (Drooling, but stops because he remembers what I said) So, Riku, are you ready to admit that ya have the hots for me? **

**Riku: Keep dreaming… PERVERT! **

**TombMistress: What did I say? Ah, well, anyways, on with the story! **

Title: Sorry Risa 

**Author: TombMistress**

**Chapter: Why me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel.**

**/blah/ Daisuke mentally talking with Dark.**

"**Blah," people talking to each other. **

She did not know what he was thinking of when she heard him say that. Surely, he must have been kidding? Why did things like these happen to her? What had she ever done to deserve it? Why did guys that she didn't likealways fall for her? Well, did she like Daisuke's brother? May- No! She shouldn't think that!

The nurse had gone back to working quietly, with a smirk on her face, but she was quiet. Riku was glad that she had not commented on what had occurred. She hated situations when she did not feel that she had a say in things, and that situation was one of those particular ones.

Riku did not notice that Risa had entered the room, so when she heard her name being called out, she was startled. Risa was the last person that she wanted to see at that moment, because somehow, her sister always made things worse.

"Riku! Why was that guy carrying you! Why did you let him? Where did you meet him? How do you know him, no, wait, do you even know who he is!" Risa yelled at her sister when the nurse had gone. Riku was surprised that her sister seemed to be so mad at her because she usually never cared.

"I…I…I…" was all Riku could come up with because of how surprised she was. Risa hadn't even seemed to care about her foot. All she did was ask questions about the guy. It was strange, but it seemed as if Risa was even jealous of Riku.

"Uh! Is that the best that you could come up with! You know, if it had been Daisuke carrying you, I wouldn't have cared, but why did it have to be a guy that I have only dreamt of! You know that I would have liked him if I would have met him, so why did you have to go after him! I hate you! You're always taking guys away! You're… you're… you're such a whore!" screamed Risa with tears in her eyes as she waited for her sister to respond.

That was the last straw; no one ever talked like that to her. Riku was now full of anger and no longer aware of her actions. All she felt like doing was slapping her sister right across the face. How could she be so insensitive? She didn't even "steal" that guy away from her sister, but maybe, just maybe, to get revenge, she might just do it.

"Screw you Risa! Screw you and all of your bullshit!" screamed Riku as she jumped off the bed and limped as fast as she could to the door and as far away as possible from her sister. How dare her sister speak to her that way! Riku was the older one; she didn't have to put up with any of Risa's crap. Riku ran (limped) out of the building. All she wanted to do was to get away. As far away from everyone as possible, she wanted to be alone. (A/N: Ohhh! Riku really told her sister! She finally got the courage to tell her off.)

She quickly went out through the main gates and slowly made her way through the streets, without ever knowing that someone was watching her. Riku didn't care if she had hurt her sister. That girl deserved everything that Riku had told her. Without knowing it, Riku headed over to the park, where everything was nica and quiet. If she could find peace, this is where it would be. The trees seemed to be smiling down at her, and the sun welcomed her with its warm embrace. The fresh smell of grass and flowers made everything seem dreamy.

Riku sat down against a tree and hugged her knees for comfort. Had she really meant what she had told Risa? Or did she just say all that to vent out her frustration…or jealousy… Riku had liked Daisuke just when he started showing his feelings towards Risa. It hurt her so much to see that Daisuke was all for Risa, she would give anything to have Daisuke give her at least one of those smiles that he always gave to her sister.

Why did things like this always have to happen to her. Just when a boy started to be nice to her, Risa had to come in and voice her opinion about it. this wasn't fair. **She** had never voiced her opinion when she saw her sister and Daisuke together…but of course, her sister didn't know that she liked him. Maybe…she just wasn't cut out to be loved…ever.

The thought really made her feel bad. It wasn't fair that she felt love for a person that hardly even noticed she existed. But why her? Without knowing it, she started saying this out loud. Her voice was barely even audible…

"Why me? Why always, me…" said Riku in a whisper. She felt hot tears stream down her face as she looked up towards the sky, still asking the question. Why her? Maybe it was a good thing that she was crying. She needed to let it all out, and she was, but she felt as if something was missing.

"What's missing…why do I feel as if something is missing…" whispered Riku as she closed her eyes and let even more tears roll down her face. Riku was a bit surprised when she felt someone kneel down in front of her and pull her into a warm embrace. At this point, Riku didn't really care; all she knew was that this person was helping her. The feeling of loss was slowly ebbing away. She leaned into the person and hugged them back, crying into the person's chest.

When Riku stopped crying she was pulled to her feet. Dark stared at Riku with concern written all over his face. He knew what she was going through. He had heard her conversation with her sister. Somehow, he knew that he would help her. He just had to think about a way to do it.

"Are you o.k. now?" said Dark. Riku had been surprised that it was him that had comforted her. But then again, he had acted like a guardian throughout the whole day. She didn't know what to tell him. He had helped her so much that day, and she hadn't even been thankful. She just wasn't the type that was very emotional; this was the only time that she had ever let someone see her cry. She wasn't very proud of it either.

"I'm fine!" she snapped as she got away from Dark. She didn't know why she was being so mean to him…maybe it was the fact that she felt so uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be so touchy. I _was_ helping you after all," said Dark as he looked at Riku's back. She had turned her back on him, she didn't want to look at him.

"Just leave me alone already! I don't need _anyone_, and I especially don't need _you_!" screamed Riku as she headed deeper into the park. She hated him so much at that moment. Why was he even helping her? Why was he even trying to make her feel as if he actually cared? Didn't he understand that he was actually hurting her even more? Wait, _how_ was he actually hurting her? Was it the fact that she maybe was starting to get feelings for him? No! She couldn't, her sister was already extremely mad at her, she didn't want to make things worse

_Wait a second!_ Damn it, since when was she so afraid of her sister? Risa had always hurt _her_ without even thinking about it. So wasn't it time that she got even? The only question was…how would she do it? Then it hit her. Why not give her sister a taste of her own medicine? Now her sister would feel what Riku had been put through most of her life. So, her sister had a crush on Dark? Riku would see to it that Risa would not have her feelings returned.

"It's time…to give Risa a taste of her own medicine," said Riku out loud to no one in particular.

"I agree," said a voice behind Riku. She quickly turned around to see that it was Dark. Perfect, now if he would just help her out. But what if he didn't want to? What would she do then? Riku's face became clouded as she began to think of this possibility.

"Dark? Would you do me a favor?" said Riku with an innocent look on her face.

"Sure, why not?" said Dark with a smirk as he figured out what Riku wanted to do. He would absolutely enjoy this. It would give him time to spend with Riku _and_ it would mean that they'd have to become close…_real close._

**TombMistress: Gods I'm so mean! Another sort-of cliffhanger. Uh, oh, I think that Riku is getting herself into some serious business. Well, let me just give you a little sneak peak. Let's just say, that Dark's services will come at price. **

**Dark: Yup! They will, and Riku will find out soon enough! Muhahahahaha!**

**Riku: I'll find out what? **

**Dark and TombMistress: Nothing! U **

**Riku: Okay… (weirdos) **00

**TombMistress: Well, I really do hope that you guys review! You guys really do keep me going!**


	4. Getting Even

**TombMistress: Hello, it's me, again with the next chapter on _Sorry Risa!_ The story is really going to get interesting in this chapter! Well, I hope it will. I'm doing my best at writing these!**

Dark: She really isn't good at writing, but who wouldn't want to read something that I'm in?

**TombMistress: Ugh! You're just too full of yourself! Well, anyways, on with the story.**

**Title: Sorry Risa**

**Author: TombMistress**

Chapter 4: Getting Even 

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. **

**/blah/ Daisuke talking with Dark mentally.**

"**Blah," people talking.**

"Are you sure that you'll help me? I mean, it might be a little too boring for you," said Riku as she looked at Dark directly in the eye. All of a sudden she was being serious with him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't just trying to fool around with him.

"No, are you sure that you won't back out of this?" said Dark who still had a smirk plastered on his face. He knew that what he just said would make her puzzled, and that was the exact reaction that he wanted from her. 

"What do you mean, you don't even know what type of favor it is that I will ask of you," she said. She really was puzzled, how the hell did he know what she was thinking about? Did he just want her to be very confused? Or was it just a trick that he wanted to pull?

"I heard the little fight between you and your sister. She obviously likes me, and I just heard you say that you wanted revenge, so I just put two and two together. You want me to make Risa jealous by flirting with you and all that. Now, _you_ have to promise _me_ that you won't back out…not matter what," said Dark with a serious look on his face. He actually even looked professional. Riku started to process all that he had just said, but she didn't even think about the last part that he had added, all she knew was that this was her big chance, and it was hers for the taking.

"I'll do it, I promise that I won't back out," said Riku with a grin on her face as she extended her right arm to seal the contract. Dark extended his arm and shook Riku's hand.

"Great, now there's something that I have to tell you. Remember, that you said that you wouldn't back out?" Riku nodded, feeling uneasy, "Okay, well, you know how I said that I was Daisuke's brother? Well, that was really all bullshit, and I'm actually the Phantom Thief."

"What? You know, I should seriously go ahead and slap the _hell_ out of you right now! Why didn't you tell me before! Why didn't you at least warn me! You should have at least given me a little hint! Why-" she screamed before she was rudely interrupted by Dark.

"You know it really isn't that bad! I _did_ warn you, and besides, who's stupid enough to believe that I was Daisuke's brother who happens to look exactly like Dark, and who _coincidentally_ **goes** by the name of Dark? Anyway, you already gave your word that you wouldn't back out. Look at it this way, your sister has an extremely big crush on Dark…how would she react if she saw her older sister _with_ him?"

All that he said was true, and Riku knew it. She hated him for it, but at the same time she loved him. It was actually great that he was the Phantom Thief; she really would get back at her sister with him around.

"I hate you Dark," said Riku who felt defeated.

"I'll take that as an it's-okay-Dark-I'm-still-pulling-through," said Dark with a grin on his face. He really would love this. As if on cue, there was a rustling nearby that only Dark heard. It was Risa, she was looking for Riku, and Dark knew it. 'Let the games begin' was exactly what Dark thought.

Riku was thinking about ways that she could kill Dark when she was roughly pushed against a tree. Dark had pushed her against it and was pinning her there with his arms on both sides of her head. She looked up and was about to protest…loudly, when his face started coming closer to hers. Riku sighed in relief as he went past her face and started to whisper in her ear.

"Your sister's coming this way. Don't you dare back down on your promise," Riku gave a little nod to ensure him that she would not back out, "very well, now just do as I say and don't even think about it. Now, put your arms around my neck, and make it quick, she's getting close."

Riku did as she was told while having a really red face, sure she was blushing, but she was also determined. Riku was ready for anything…or so she thought. She wasn't counting on Dark doing what he did, and nearly kicked him where the-sun-don't-shine.

Dark smirked because he knew that this would really get Riku mad, but a promise was a promise, and he was about to see if she could keep it. Dark went past Riku's ear and put his mouth on her neck. It really was a convenient place to put his head on, because one, it looked as if he was kissing her, and two, it would be easy to talk to her that way so that only she would hear.

"Let's see what happens now, she's just around the bend," he said as he started to lean more on Riku since the rough tree was starting to cut his hands "What did you say Riku? I can't really hear you."

As Risa went around the corner she saw two people kissing and was about to quickly leave, until she saw the purple hair. Was it the Phantom Thief? Or was it Daisuke's brother? How could he be kissing a girl that wasn't her? That was when she noticed it. The girl he was kissing, she had brownish short hair…could it be…Riku? No, it couldn't be her; Riku wouldn't do something like that.

Risa got a bit closer to the couple to verify her assumption. Dark heard Risa getting closer and was disappointed that Riku wasn't even trying to make their "kissing" scene look real. If she didn't do or say anything, then it would all be over. Taking a huge gamble at being killed, Dark started mumbling words to himself, knowing that his action was making Riku feel uncomfortable since she was still leaning on her.

Riku was extremely surprised when she felt Dark's mouth start to move on her skin, and she knew exactly what he was trying to do. The son-of-a-bitch really was sneaky. Riku didn't know exactly what she would do, but what she did know was that Dark was going to pay. But first, she needed to get revenge on her sister. She knew that she was really going to regret doing this, but it would lead to victory; besides, Riku didn't like losing.

"Oohhhh…Daaaark…" said Riku in a loud voice that only Dark could tell that he was going to get his ass kicked. He knew that he was in for it now. What Riku did next was very unexpected. She pulled Dark into a tight embrace, and stood on her toes so she could look taller.

"Dark, look at me…NOW," whispered Riku. Dark removed his mouth from her neck and faced her.

"What happened? Feeling nervous?" whispered Dark with a smirk. He knew that she was getting tired of being bossed around, and that he really was going to get it as soon as Risa was away.

"Shut it. I want to get out of here, my sister isn't leaving, and I'm tired," Riku whispered to Dark as she shifted her body to a more comfortable position.

"Alright, anyway, I think that we convinced her that I was kissing you," said Dark as he mumbled something that Riku couldn't even hear. In an instant, Dark's wings appeared and stretched themselves. Riku glared at Dark as he picked her up and started to ascend.

"Let's get you home…Riku," he said in a voice loud enough so that Risa was sure to hear. He really was enjoying this. He just hoped that it wouldn't end, although he knew that he would have to be joined to Daisuke in a few days. He might as well make the most of it.

Risa watched Dark fly away with her sister. All she felt was anger. How dare he go to her sister when he knew that he had her? He was supposed to be with the prettier of the twins, the girly one. Not the one who was a tomboy, who loved sports and was not afraid to be rude. She would get back at her sister. That was all she knew.

"Dark, where are we going? I swear, if you don't put me down, I'll…I'll…I'll," said Riku who had her eyes tightly shut. She was afraid of heights, and she wasn't exactly excited about her life being in the hands of Dark.

"You'll what?" said Dark with a smug look on his face, "We're going to your house, and you can open your eyes, I won't drop you."

"I don't trust you, I have no reason to. Especially with the way that you acted back there," said Riku who was slowly starting to open her eyes. The view was breathtaking. Of course, she wouldn't let Dark know this, he didn't deserve to know anything that Riku felt. In a matter of minutes they landed on Riku's balcony and she quickly started struggling to get away from Dark. She threw herself away from him, forgetting that she had a bad leg and stumbled to the floor. Dark quickly moved in to help her, but she just shrugged him off.

"Risa isn't here to see us, so you can cut the crap and stop pretending that you actually care," said Riku who was becoming more annoyed every minute. She didn't like people feeling sorry for her; especially perverted guys like Dark who only thought about pretty girls. She would show him that she was no weakling, and that she could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone.

"You don't have to be so touchy, what the hell did I ever do to you?" said Dark who was starting to get tired of Riku's constant reminders that she wasn't like her sister. He damn right knew that she wasn't at all like her sister, so he didn't know what the problem was.

"Just leave me alone, you don't have to keep pretending, it must really be a drag to you, see ya," said Riku who's voice was full of sarcasm. She had picked herself up and was headed to her room. She got her key out and opened her door when she noticed that Dark had really left. That was very good because she couldn't stand to think that he would be willing to go out with her sister. She closed the door and turned around slowly, letting out a tired sigh.

"Risa! What are you doing here so early!"

**TombMistress: So there it is folks, the fourth chapter on Sorry Risa. I hoped that you all liked it! Please review, it's very important to me that you do. It seriously helps. I've been working as hard as I can, but school's really been getting in the way. I am actually supposed to be typing an essay right now, but hey, I needed some time to myself!**

**Dark: Yeah, so review so that she'll shut the hell up, and she'll keep on with the story. Cuz from what I hear, things are going to get a lot more interesting!**

**TombMistress: Yes, Yes, well, thanx for reading this!**


	5. Slap

**T.M.: Well, you guys, I know that I haven't written anything for a very very long while, and, sorry. I've had quite a few problems that needed solving. But, hey! Everything's awesome now!**

**Dark: O.k, now, on with the story! It's getting so so good!**

**Riku: Yeah, I actually agree. You left quite a cliffhanger back there.**

**Risa: You guys are mean!**

**Riku: (Rolls eyes) How we are related, I don't even know.**

**T.M.: Anyways, here we go with the next chapter!**

**Title: Sorry Risa**

**Chapter: Slap**

**Author: Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel.**

"Risa! What are you doing here so early!"

"I came to check up on you, but it seems that you have all the help you need," said Risa as she was on the brink of shedding tears. Riku could tell that she was about to cry. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were getting red. Riku wanted to laugh.

"Indeed I do sister," said Riku as all of her frustration and anger was ready to be unleashed. It was a shame that she couldn't take it out on someone that would actually be a good opponent to argue with. She knew that her sister was hardly good at arguing. One reason was the fact that she couldn't handle someone screaming at her.

Risa had been completely taken by surprise at Riku's response.

"Well, remember Riku, I saw him first," was her's.

"What a pathetic response little sister, and here I thought that I had taught you a lot better. You're obviously too dense to even learn something from me after living together since we were born," said Riku as she laughed at her sister's surprised face.

"You're so lame. Get the hell out of my room," she continued as she glared at Risa.

Something in Risa'a mind then snapped. She refused to let her sister tell her all of this without getting some sort of revenge. Risa then crossed her arms over her chest and stopped her trembling lip.

"Sorry Riku, but I don't want to learn how to be a whore," Risa said as she walked toward Riku until she was a foot away. The smirk on Riku's face was really getting to Risa, and she just wanted to knock it off of her… She did just that. Risa quickly raised her arm and slapped Riku right across the face.

"He's mine Riku, don't interfere," was the last thing she said before she exited her older sister's room, with a triumphant smile plastered onto her face. It had always been competition between the sisters. At first, with toys, when they were babies, secondly with Barbie dolls as they got older, thirdly with clothes, and now, it was time they fought over men, as they were in the appropriate age to like males. When it came to beauty contests and clothing, Risa usually had the advantage over her sporty twin, but when it came to the wilderness, intelligence, and bodily exertion, Riku was the winner. Risa slowly made her way back to her room, which was down the hall from her sister's. Just a few years ago they had shared a room, but due to the fact that they each started demanding privacy, they were offered different rooms. Risa kept the room, and Riku was the one who had to move.

Once inside her room, Risa kept thinking about the words exchanged between her sporty sister and she a few minutes before. It didn't really phase her, or even come as a surprise since she knew how competitive they could be with each other. She kept relishing the moment when she felt her hand connect with Riku's face, and felt victorious as she still felt the sting from the impact. Soon, Risa got tired of thinking of their stand off and went on to thinking about the subject matter of their argument: Dark. It was strange, and even surprising to her that Riku had actually gotten the Phantom Thief to like her. Although she started feeling the insecurity of losing her obsession to the hands of her sister, it was soon replaced with the thought of turning this into a game. She didn't care how she did, or who would help her, but Risa Harada knew she was going to get Dark. No. Matter. What.

Going back to Riku, we find her still standing in the same spot where her sister had slapped her a couple of minutes ago. It all happened so quickly that she didn't even know how the argument turned into an actual fight between the two. She moved her hand to her face and unconsciously caressed the side of her face that had gotten the slap.

'I know I was a little harsh on Risa… But did my words really deserve this?' Riku shook her head to clear her thoughts, 'Is Risa really that bent on beating me when it comes to guys? I've seen the way she's acted… but she's never hit me before. What am I suppo-.'

Riku never got to finish her thought because a rap on her window startled her. She turned around to look at who it could have possibly been, when she saw a flash of purple. There was no one at the window, but she knew she wasn't alone when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"What are you doing here," said Riku with some edge on her voice. The fact that Dark might have seen what happened between her sister and she unnerved her almost as much as his arm around her waist, which seemed to be tightening by the minute.

"Well, I was about to leave when I glanced back and saw your sister through the window. I knew that she had seen us and so I just wanted to see what might happen, you know, try to see if our plan had actually worked," Said the Phantom Thief as he raised his free hand to gingerly caress the cheek that had received the slap, " and from what I saw… It did. That wasn't very nice of her to do…"

For some strange reason, Riku started to lean her body into Dark's and press her face against his hand. It felt nice, like if nothing in the world could harm her because there wasn't a world. It was just her and Dar- wow. Was she actually feeling this way? No, that couldn't be it. She hated Dark… He was nothing but a pervert who like messing with female's heads. A flirt and nothing more. As a blush rose to her face, Riku pulled away from Dark's embrace and kept her back to him, not wanting to show him her discomfort.

"She's not here Dark, there's no reason for you to show me affection. Won't Daisuke be looking for you? Or um, don't you have any museums to steal from? It IS getting late you know," said Riku with a confused look on her face. She had a lot of things to sort out now, many, many things, but as of now, they'd have to be put on hold. Riku fought her blush down to a light tinge of pink and turned around.

"I'm not booked today hun, so I can stay here with you… and we can have some alone time," said the Phantom as he slipped next to his maiden and grabbed her hand, while pulling her towards the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Said the nervous voice of Riku. She didn't understand what Dark was doing and had the urge to tell him to leave. What she had felt earlier had scared her and jumbled a lot of her thoughts… Riku knew she needed some time to think things through, and having the infamous Phantom Thief right next to her didn't help what so ever.

'There's nothing to think through Riku! There's no jumbled thoughts, no confusion, nothing! You do NOT have feelings for that phantom thief and you never will! You're just doing this to get back at your sister!' The sporty twin said to herself as she followed Dark to the center of the room and followed suit as he sat down on the floor.

"Well Riku, it's quite obvious. I want to talk about the next point of action, I mean, we must have a plan for the next "meeting," no?" said the Phantom Thief as he leaned against her bed and put his arms behind his head, his pose showing confidence and relaxation.

After a few moments of thought, Riku found a seemingly perfect plan.

"Why don't you take me to one of your burglaries?" asked the brownish-red hair colored girl. It seemed like a good plan, although a little dangerous, her sister would be more than jealous.

"Sounds good babe, but your plan holds one flaw, you'd me more of a liability if I took you…" At this point Riku's face became filled with disappointment, "BUT, If you give me time, I really can train you to actually be able to help me out. The only thing is, will you be willing to go to Daisuke's house to use the training areas?"

Riku took all of this into consideration and finally replied with a, "Yes. But I don't know if Daisuke, his mom, or grandfather would really like the idea of having me around for so long…"

"Oh they won't mind. I'll give them a good excuse," said Dark as he smirked at her.

"Oh really mister Phantom Thief, and just WHAT will you say to them?" retorted Riku, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out my maiden," he replied with a smug look on his face. Riku's face became huffy and pouty, making Dark's smug look turn into a smirk. He loved it when she got mad, it made him want to continue, or to try the exact opposite, which was to make her blush and feel embarrassed.

"Dark, don't think-." Riku was about to say when she was cut off. In one swift movement, the Phantom Thief rose from his relaxed position and leaned against Riku, his face just inches away from hers.

'Oh no! Is he going to kiss me! Why aren't I moving… Do I actually even want him to do it?" These thoughts all ran through our favorite girl's head as she tried to decide what to do. What was Dark even trying to pull?

Slowly, Dark raised his hand to Riku's face and swiftly moved a piece of hair away from her face, letting his fingers linger against her skin. As soon as it started, it was over, and Dark disappeared with a smile on his face, out her window and into the singing wind. She didn't know what had just happened, all Riku DID know was the surge of disappointment at the pit of her stomach.

**Lady: Well guys, this is the end of the fifth chapter! I also just wanted to say thank you for all of you who reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me. I hadn't loaded up any more chapters because, well, I've been going through some really tough times… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**(I'm going to be changing my Pen Name from Tomb Mistress to _Lady of the twisted kingdom_)**


	6. Angel

**Lady of the Twisted Kingdom: Well guys, I have more time to be adding chapters and everything, so… Here's your next chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

**Title: Sorry Risa**

**Chapter: Angel**

Author: Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom 

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel… **

Daisuke walked toward his window, as he was deep in thought. He pondered whether introducing Dark as his cousin was a good thing… Everything that had to do with his darker half, usually led to some kind of mischief, or trouble. Was it the fact that Dark brought trouble, or was it, that maybe, he was jealous? Daisuke shook his head and quickly dismissed the thought as impossible, since he'd never felt jealousy towards his counter half.

As he looked into the night sky, he noticed a lone figure in the distance, slowly becoming larger. At first, the red head panicked and took a couple of steps back, after all, he wasn't really able to see what it was, just that it was getting closer. Once noticing wings, and how the figure was shadowy, he figured it was Dark. Daisuke backed off from the windowsill and let Dark enter his room.

"Where've you been?" Asked Daisuke as he looked at Dark, almost seeming annoyed.

"Well…I've been doing some side work, apart from stealing," Dark responded with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Daaarrrk… You can't just be going around doing whatever you want… You can get us into real trouble… Grandpa and Mom have been looking through books trying to find a way to get us back together, I need you here!" Replied the younger boy as he tried to get his point across to his older companion.

"Well, maybe I like it better this way, I mean, I get to do whatever I want without being yelled at. I can also take you along to places and we can both have our own bodies to get the things we want, if you catch my drift," Said the Phantom Thief as he went over to Daisuke's door and went into the hallway. He then went down the stairs and into the kitchen where mother Niwa was cooking dinner.

"Now where have you been Dark?" she asked as she looked up from cooking some soup.

"Around, and by the way, I thought you'd like these," said Dark as he pulled out some flowers from behind his back. They were a dozen red roses, and every one had a single black ribbon on them. Daisuke's mom quickly grabbed them out of Dark's hands and began to smell them, gently cradling them in her arms. In short, The Thief had done it again, and he was off the hook. The older boy then went to one of the couches and laid on it, taking off his sweater and any kind of annoying jewelry. What he really wanted to do was relax and maybe even take a nap.

BACK TO RIKU'S HOUSE 

Riku had been laying on her bed for quite some time now, just thinking of the going's on of the present day… So many things had changed in just the blink of an eye…

'And speaking of eyes…Mine are getting tired…I better get some rest, something tells me tomorrow's going to be a long, long, day…' Said Riku as she shut her eyelids and almost immediately went into a light sleep.

The next morning, after Riku did everything necessary in the morning, she decided to call up Daisuke's house. As she was about to pick up the receiver, her sister then walked in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really," was Riku's only reply as she started dialing the number to Niwa's house. She didn't feel like talking to her sister, and she hoped her twin would leave soon.

"Oh really, well, I should tell you. Daisuke's not home right now, he and his family had to go downtown for grocery shopping. Dark didn't tell you? What a-." At that point, Riku's face lit up and went bright red.

"Riku, I've been waiting for you all morning. Now, I made sure that no one was home just so that you could come over and keep our little secret just between you and I… Are you ready love?" asked Dark's mischievous voice. How he loved Caller ID…

"Y-yes, I'll be there in a bit," said Riku, trying to cover up her embarrassment. She then hung up the phone and decided she had to deal with her sister whether she liked it or not.

"Who was that Riku? Hmm? Was it your new little friend, Dark? Or should I say… MY soon-to-be-BOYFRIEND?!" cried Risa as she glared at her older sister. It really got to her, how her sporty, non-feminine, less attractive, older sister could get the Phantom Thief's attention, rather than herself. If there was one thing she knew, she'd make sure Dark fell in love with her, and not her twin.

"It wasn't Dark, Risa," Riku lied as she walked towards the door, "It was a friend of mine. She needed some help with her shooting…It's a basketball thing."

"Ah…Fine," said Risa as she walked away from Riku and into their large living room. Riku followed, but went straight to the door leading to the outside. There was nothing more that she wanted than to just get away from her twin for even a fraction of the day. It was one of the reasons she had joined sports in the first place… Practice was the only place where Riku Harada felt she could breathe, and maybe, just maybe, Dark could help her find another place to breathe. Riku slowly walked to Daisuke's house and made sure to keep aware of her surroundings, just in case Risa was following her. She made sure to listen for the little clicks a bicycle made when being ridden, and upon hearing none, she proceeded into walking towards one of the many trolleys near her household. After a couple of minutes, she was 3 blocks from Daisuke's street and still energized. Upon seeing his house, she noticed that there was an extra shadow behind her. As she quickly turned around to meet her pursuer, she threw herself backwards onto the floor with a gasp.

"Dark! I didn't see you…" Said Riku as she looked up at him from the ground. Again, she was blushing and Dark was grinning, loving the way he usually got the upper hand with the young lady. He then extended his hand towards her and was nearly thrown off guard when she accepted it. Riku had done it on purpose, knowing that she usually wouldn't accept his help, especially when it came to little things like a fall. She had felt embarrassed that he once again got the upper hand and so quickly thought up a new way to get him back.

"I see you're getting more comfortable," said the Thief with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Maybe I am, after all, we ARE going to be practicing and all… I should learn to trust you a little more," said Riku as she smiled up at the handsome young man and pulled her hand from his, already heading towards Daisuke's house. Dark quickly caught up to her and slipped his hand into hers, quickly bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before Riku could protest, he swept her into his arms and grinned.

"We have a visitor at six o' clock love," he said and bent down to place his forehead on hers, so that she could hear his whispering. Riku took the initiative and quickly glanced back. Sure enough, there was her sister. She wasn't on a bicycle, and so Riku couldn't have heard her.

"Hurry Dark… I want to get away from her… please," Riku pleaded, showing the desperation on her face. Dark's expression seemed to almost become angry as he noticed the look on her face and stopped walking.

"She did something to you again, didn't she," he replied with a flat tone on his voice, anger surging through his beautiful features.

"No, it's just that… I told her I was gonna go to one of my friend's houses to practice some basketball, I swear," Riku quickly said in response, letting honesty cover her facial expression. Right now, she didn't want any drama with her sister. All she wanted to do was practice and learn to be a little thief herself.

"I'll believe… But only because you trusted me earlier, it's my turn to trust you," said Dark as his expression lightened into one of playfulness. He started walking again, quickly, and went through the door when he reached the house. Riku's face shined with relief as she heard the words exit Dark's mouth, and even gave him a little hug, to which Dark responded by smiling kindly at her. The Thief let her down as soon as he shut the door and then headed for the room he shared with Daisuke.

"Right through these doors," said the Phantom Thief as he pulled on a book that was on a bookshelf near Daisuke's bed. There was a small rattle and the bookshelf slid open without protest, showing some stairs descending into darkness. Dark then started towards the stairs, and smiled when he felt Riku's hand in his. They went down, slowly so that Riku wouldn't trip. When they reached the bottom, the Thief whispered some words and torches came to life on every wall, illuminating every nick and cranny of the room. It was huge, and made out of stone, ancient and cracked in some areas. Dark then went towards the middle of the room, where there was light coming off the object in the center.

"What's that?" Riku blurted out before she could help herself. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and now she felt awkward, hoping it wasn't a personal object to which she had no business in asking of. "Sor-" she began to say but was quieted when Dark raised a hand and beckoned her forward.

"Come and take a look…" Dark whispered as he himself walked towards the center object and looked at it with a caring smile. Riku also walked towards the center of the room and gasped as she saw a beautiful statue at the center of the room. It was pearly white, shiny, and strangely resembled her… The only difference was that the statue was not of a human, but of a magickal being. The statue in the center of the room was of a young woman, one with short hair, dressed in celtic medieval attire, sword in one hand, book in the other, and wings. Her face was void of expression, her eyes open and white, looking into an oblivion that only she could see.

"Who… who is she…" said Riku as she walked closer, looking up at the warrior's eyes.

"You mean to ask… Why does she look like you," said Dark as he also came closer to the statue and extended a hand to touch its face, and before Riku could respond he went on, saying, "Well, I don't really know. I don't know why she looks so much like you, or why the old man gave it to me. Ah, you don't know about him… You see… A long time ago, before I even met Daisuke, I defeated an old wizard who gave me this statue. He said it would 'help you unlock the mystery to your purpose, that which you have longed to figure out.'

"I don't understand, Dark…" said Riku as she walked over to the Phantom Thief and looked up into his eyes, which seemed to be in a cloud of memory.

"It means… That as long as I can remember, I've wondered the reason why…" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, there was a loud knock on the house door. Dark sighed and grabbed onto Riku's hand, pulling her with him as he went up the stairs and into Daisuke's room. He then gave the book another pull, which sent it back into place with all the others.

As he got to the door, he turned to Riku and smirked, "Guess who it is….darling."

**Lady Of The Twisted Kingdom: Alright, I know I didn't do such a good job here, and I know you guys were expecting a bit more fluff, but I had to add this chapter so that everything can make sense and so that this won't just be a senseless story! Hehe, well, I can assure you guys that the next chapter will be quite… Interesting. Thank you millions for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!!!**


End file.
